Hogwarts in the dark! (APPS OPEN!)
by potterheadgeorge
Summary: This story is full of original characters! Even make your own! Some Actual character's will be mentioned or seen! This is following the rules of the books! (No idea if against rules! Also Character's that are in the actual story will not be very important!) (Rated T for violence and cursing)
1. Character Creation TIME!

Name:

Personality:  
>Appearence:<br>House:  
>Gender:<p>

Alignment (Good Evil, Neutral):

Year (If i like character enough they will be this year if not 1st year):  
>Related to Harry Potter Character's? If so who?:<p>

Qudditch Position (VERY HARD to get a spot in quidditch!):


	2. Chapter 1 A New, Fresh Start

Hello my name is George Cross, I have dark-ish soft brown hair and dark brown eyes, I'm not ordinary, actually I'm a wizard, so today I woke up, and yawned, today I would be getting my wand, extra books and a owl, all in Diagon Alley. I got out of bed got on my robes and walked downstairs. Oh yeah I forgot one BIG thing, I am very, very, rich. So when I got down stairs I saw my house elF "Donny" named after "Dobby" a very loyal house elf. Donny turned to me and said "Oh master! I've been making breakfast! I'm about to alert everyone else!" then he turned and shouted "MASTER'S! BREAKFAST!" My mom, my brothers Will and Chip, all ran in, "Where is Dad?" As I sat at the clean fancy table, "Practicing for his big quidditch game, you know he's always busy." My mom says. My dad is a professinal qudditch player, my mom is a professor at Hogwarts, her subject is HOM, or History of Magic, all my school robes were folded neatly on the table. "You'll be taking floo with Will!" Mom said excited, when we were done, Will grabbed my arm and tugged me to the fireplace he grabbed a pinch of floo, first he stepped in and shouted "DIAGON ALLEY!" Green dust flew up as Will vanished.


	3. Chapter 2 Diagon Alley!

As Will vanished I grabbed a pinch of floo powder walked to te fire place and shouted "DIAGON ALLEY!" I felt a sudden jolt and I was standing there, walking out, Will grabbed my hand and we entered the cobble-stone street's, then Will said "Ok let's get your wand!" We walked to a place called 'Drawkin's Wand Shop.' There used to be a place called 'Ollivander's' but I guess the man there die, we walked in, Drawkin had dull blue eyes that were looking at Will, "Finnaly! Another Cross! I belive your wand was Yew wood, Dragon heartstring, sturdy about 13 inches?" Drawkin said, "Um, yes." said Will holding up his wand. Drawkin lead me to a chair, as he tried wands one finnaly felt hot in my hands, "Perfect! Dark Walnut, Unicorn tail hair, Good for charm's and hex's, bad for curse's, hard, 12 inches." Drawkin said, as we left Drawkin said, "Also! You'd want to know you share a core with 2 other people!" When we got out Will and I ran to the book shop, as we walked inside we bought all the Harry Potter non-fiction's and books about hex's. when we got out I was carrying a stack of books, I put it in my bag, "Ok, now a owl! What type do you wan't?" Will asked as we walked inside the Owl shop, "Eh, probably a night owl." I said plainly Will picked one up handed some galleons over and used the floo to get back home, while I was home I learned all sorts of spells and I learned I was a amazing quidditch player! I named my owl "Star" after the famous decendent of Rowena Ravenclaw! When all the month's of waiting were over I finnaly go to go to Hogwarts! We packed are bags and did side along apparation, when we got there Wizard's were everywhere! I think I saw the Potter's! We decided to get on the train.

*I KNOW I'M BAD AT WRITING!*


	4. Chapter 3 The Train Ride

I stepped into the train, and started walking threw it, I reached a copartment with 2 people, and sat with them one of them had black hair and blue eyes and the other brown hair and blue eyes "Hey, dude my name is Chris." The back haired kid said "and I'm Luke!" The other added, "I'm George" I said to them "So guys, what house do you want to get into?" Chris said, Chris turned to Luke "HufflePuff maybe Gryffindor." Luke said, "Probably-" I started saying bt then they both stared at me in shock "Your George Cross!" Chris said, "Your dad's a qudditch seeker!" Luke said, shocked, "Yeah so?" I said kinda freaked out, "Dude, do you read the Daily Prophet?" Luke asked, Well I did'nt so what? I was honest, "Well... Er, no" I said, "Well, you were on it once! Your also in a book I have somewhere!" Chris said reaching into his trunk, he took out a book called "Recent magical history" and started flipping threw the pages, "Here!" He showed me the page it said "Richard Cross the 2nd best seeker in the world has 3 sons, William, Chip and George, the youngest." I thought "WOW!" I always loved books, "Yeah well, back on topic, I want to be in Ravenclaw!" I said, "Me? Ravenclaw of course!" Chris said, Luke was not very happy about this. Then we heard a sudden "Gah!" coming from a boy! He ran over to are compartment and jumped in, he had short brown hair and green eyes, "Hey, name's Jack!" He said, I started feeling strange something was terribly wrong.


End file.
